The dog Prince
by InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever
Summary: Kagome is in her time trying to catch up with her studies and Inuyasha is at home with his mom and dad but what will happen when Sesshomaru leaves and a dog comes and stays with them? Inuyahsa and Sesshomaru some yaoi ooc ON HIATUS, have to rewrite some.
1. A ball a dog and then Sesshomaru

Category Romance/Drama

This is my first yaoi so I hope you all like and if you don't well don't read it ok.

And kagome is in her time but she will be coming soon along with the others.

The dog prince

A Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fairy tail

One sunny day a handsome prince who was named Inuyasha went for a walk in the woods. After some time he came upon a cool well and sat down beside it to rest. Then to amuse himself he began tossing a golden ball in the air and catching it. Now this ball was his favorite thing because his older brother Sesshomaru gave it to him before he had to leave home for a little while. Inuyasha was still young but he knew that he would come back to him one day. But the ball was still his favorite toy, and he had often passed his time happily playing this game that is when he was not training. Inuyasha tossed the ball higher and higher in the air. Finally he tossed it so high that when it came down again, it bounced right out of his hands. It rolled away and fell into the well with a loud splash! Inuyasha sprang to his feet and peered down the well to look for his ball. But the well was very deep-so deep he could not see the bottom. Inuyasha began to worry "Oh great just great what the crap am I going to do now?" He started to cry but just a little bit. "What am I going to do? Wait no I shouldn't be crying. But I lost my ball Sesshomaru gave me" the more he thought about his ball, the more he wanted to cry. Suddenly a voice called out t him, "Dear prince! Why are you crying so?" He lifted his head and looked around to see who was speaking to him. But all he saw was a large beautiful white dog in need of bath. Well what he thought looked white, who was sitting beside the well. "Oh my prince tell me why you are crying" the dog asked again "Oh" Inuyasha said he was a little surprised that the dog was talking to him. "It's just you speaking. It's no good telling since you can't help me but I will. I lost my beautiful um I mean my cool golden ball my brother gave me in the well. And I'm sure I'll never get it back again." With that Inuyasha felt like he was going to start crying again. "Please don't cry my prince." The dog said "I can help you get your ball back. But what will you give me for it?" "Well" Inuyasha said. "I can give you fine silk robes or jewels and even my best sword or you may have whatever you like, dear dog only please get me back my ball!" The dog replied that he had no use for Inuyasha's clothes or jewels or anything else that belonged to him. "I ask only this, dear prince." Hi said, "that you will let me be your friend and live with you a while. I wish to eat with you from your golden plate and sleep beside you in your golden bed. If you promise all this, then I will get your ball back for you!" "How can a dog that plays in the mud and barks all day long possibly come and live with me?" Inuyasha thought to himself 'That dog is just being silly! Everyone knows that dogs don't sleep in beds!" so Inuyasha said to the dog, "I'll promise whatever you like just get me back my ball!" with that the dog jumped into the well and swam deep into the cool water. When he came up, he had the golden ball in his mouth. He climbed out of the well and dropped the ball at Inuyasha's feet. "My ball" he cried happily. Then he picked up the beautiful golden ball and ran off without even saying thank you to the dog. "Wait! Wait for me!" he said, 'Inuyasha wait for me please' he thought to himself. As he ran after him. "You promised you would take me back with you!" But he did not wait. Instead he ran all the way home and quickly forgot all about the now wet dog. Later that night, as price Inuyasha sat down to dinner with his father Inunotaisho, the king and the rest of the court, he heard a strange noise from outside. Like someone ruing up the palace steps. Then there came a soft knocking at the door and a calm voice implored: "Open the door, dear prince; your true friend is waiting here. Remember what you promised me by the cool well waters?" Inuyasha got up and ran to open the door. He was most surprised to see the dog sitting on the doorstep, and ran back to the table and sat back down. His father looked curiously as his son. "You seem flushed, who was as the door? A witch or one of the dragons or one of the stupid giants?" Inuyasha sighed. "Oh no, father, of course not," he said. "Oh then was it a boy?" "No it was only a stupid dog! You see, I was playing in the woods with the ball Sesshomaru gave me this morning when it fell down a deep well. The dog said he'd get the ball back for me if I promised to be his friend and let him live with me. So I did but father I never thought he'd really come. But he's here now!" no sooner the words left his mouth the dog knocked on the door again. Then he called out again say the same thing as before. That made Inuyasha clasps his hands over his puppy dog ears so he could not hear the dog anymore. His father looked sternly as him and said. "Inuyasha my son you gave your word and is a prince you must keep it. Now go and let the little dog in." Inuyasha was a little bit mad. "Yes father" he said in a small voice. And he went to the door and opened it. The dog ran through the door and happily followed Inuyasha to the table. He loved dogs but not this one bit it reminded him of someone he loved very much but he didn't know who. Inuyasha sat down again to eat his dinner, but just as he was lifting his golden fork to his mouth, the dog called, "Lift me up to I want to eat too." Inuyasha pretended not to hear. Then his father said. "Go on, lift him up! Remember what you promised!" he did as his father said and he set the dog beside him. The dog asked him to push his plate closer so he could eat from it, too. Inuyasha did so, but it was plain that he was not happy about it. The dog tasted everything on his plate and seemed to enjoy the meal very much. Inuyasha hardly ate anything at all. When Inuyasha father asked the dog something. "What is your name dear dog if I might ask?" "Yes you may but I am sorry I cannot tell you but you can call me Sessy" I see now well I am very happy to have you back home the king said. "What" Sessy said? "Oh I'm sorry I mean have stay in my home" When the meal was over the dog said, "I am now tired. Please take me to your room Inuyasha and let me sleep in your bed with you?" Inuyasha said "No! I won't…" he began. But then he caught his father's eye and he sighed loudly. And said "very well come with me Sessy. Wait your! Your name is Sessy?" "No...no…no it can't be" Inuyasha said and then ran strait to his room crying. Before Sessy could follow he was stopped be Inuyasha's father "You know why his acting like what don't you Sesshomaru?" "Yes I do Father" "So why not just tell him" "I want to but I can't. It hurts so bad to see him like that and not be able to hold him" and with that he took off after him. He still knew were Inuyasha's room was. He found him laying on their bed crying into his pillow well what use to be their bed. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" he said in a very worried voice "Oh it's you Se-Sessy. Well this is where you will be staying" "Thank you Inuyasha but why are you crying?" "Oh it's nothing. But why does your name have to be Sessy I mean that his name so why?" "Who your brother or someone?" "Yes my brother but he is more than that to me I love him I miss him so much and that ball is the only thing a have left till he comes back" Inuyasha said while Sessy got on the bed and laded next to him. "I'm tired," Sessy said, "and I want to sleep on the bed with you Inuyasha. May I please have a pillow" Inuyasha gave him a pillow and put his pillow over his head and cried some more. "Thank you" Sessy said, with what Inuyasha fell asleep and Sesshomaru Slept right next to him all night. Oh how he wished he could hold Inuyasha in his arms right now. As soon as the sun rose, Sessy woke up and went down stairs to talk to his father some more. Inuyasha did not see him all day so he thought he left which was a relief "Thank goodness," he thought. "I won't have to worry about him anymore!" But that night when dinner time came there he was at the table waiting for him. "Inuyasha your late" "Oh I'm sorry. But I thought you left?" "I would never leave you my love" "What did you just say Sessy?" "Oh um I just said I would nerve leave you Inuyasha" After dinner the two of them went to Inuyasha and they slept all night long. The next morning Sessy was about leave the room but not before he kissed Inuyasha on the his forehead and whispered "Don't worry I'll be back my love I promise"

When Inuyasha woke up he didn't see Sessy anywhere "Good his gone. I hope I never see him again!" But secretly Inuyasha missed him. He don't hate as much as he thought he. Sessy did not show up all that day. Nor did he come to dinner. Inuyasha was starting to worry about him, where was he. But that night just as Inuyasha was about to climb into bed he heard a knock at his door.  
He ran and opened it and there was Sessy. Inuyasha picked him up and put him on the bed right next to him. They soon fell asleep. The next morning when Inuyasha opened his eyes, the dog was gone. Inuyasha looked around his room but there was no dog. Instead standing at the foot of the bed was Sesshomaru starring right into his eyes. "Sesshomaru" Inuyasha cried as he jumped into Sesshomaru arms. "What are you doing here? And where is the wait was the dog you?" "Yes I was" "But why not tell me?" "Because if I did I would be stuck as a dog forever. I wanted to tell you I really did, you don't know how much it hurt to be so close to you and not be able to hold you in my arms I'm never going to let you go again" "Oh Sesshomaru I love you so much" Inuyasha said before Sesshomaru kissed him it was a very passionate kiss. "Sessy" he moaned then he picked me up bridal style and laded me on the bed. Then crashed his lips into my lips he licked my lips, I opened my lips to let him in he ran his tough over my teeth my tough everywhere. We break apart for air but I let a moan escaped my lips. "Don't worry my love relax there will be some pain but the pleasure will come soon I promise" he said as he removed our clothes. "Oh Sessy I need you make love to me" he said as Sessy got a bottle of oil from the drawers "are you ready my love?" he asked "Yes I'm ready" his thrusts were slow as first to make shore he was ok "Hared Sesshomaru hared" "Yes my love" he went allot faster then he hit it "Oh-oh Sesshomaru hit there again" "with pleasure" he pulled almost all the way out then with a quick thrust he hit that oh so sweet spot deep inside Inu. "Oh dear god Sesshomaru" Inuyasha was the first to cum and then Sesshomaru. "I love Sesshomaru" "I love you too" after that they slept until it was time for lunch.

Sesshomaru was the first to woke up and get dressed then he saw what time it was so he thought he should really woke up Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I think it is time for you to wake up love" "Um five more minutes I'm still sleepy" "well if you don't want any food then be I'm guess" "ok ok I'm getting up ok"

They went down stairs and sat down at the table there father was the first to speck "Well I didn't think I would see you to any time today" "what do you mean?" Inuyasha said blushing "oh nothing boys don't worry your mother and I knew this would happen one day and we are ok with it" "is that right mom?" "Yes Inuyasha it's ok you to love each other right?" "Oh yes we do very much" the boys said together.


	2. surprise!

**Category Romance/Drama**

**Like I said before this is my first fanfic so bare with me please. I hope you all will like and I'll try to do best in the next chapter ok and there might be some mpreg in a little bit but I'll see how it's going. And this is not like the real frog prince I changed it and added more so now it's the dog prince. Kagome is in her time studying but she will be coming to visit soon and the others will be coming to for the summer. I will try to update when my mom is not here like Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays. And please review I would like at least 5 reviews before I post chapter 3. That is if you all don't mind thanks.**

**Now chapter 2 surprise! **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Last time

They went down stairs and sat down at the table there father was the first to speck

"Well I didn't think I would see you to any time today" their father said

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said blushing

"Oh nothing boys don't worry your mother and I knew this would happen one day and we are ok with it" "is that right mom?" "Yes Inuyasha it's ok you to love each other right?" "Oh yes we do very much" the boys said together.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

After lunch Sesshomaru was telling them how he was training and Naraku put a spell on him. And Naraku said that he spell could only be broken if he found his one true love. So he came home because he knew that Inuyasha had to be the one and he was.

"Good now with that out of the way. Well when will our mating ceremony?" there father asked "Well is soon as possible of cores right Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said as he looked at Inuyasha

"Oh yes of cores Sessy the sooner the better" Inuyasha said

"Very good but you should go and get ready before your friends get here Inuyasha" their mother said "What do you mean before they get here?" Inuyasha asked "Don't tell me you forgot Inuyasha" "Oh crap I did." With that being said their father said they should go and get ready before they got there. So Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left their mother and father in the dining room and headed for their room, but on their way down the hall well let's just say some things happen.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Inuyasha way was Rin not at lunch?"

"Well you know she likes the garden sometimes she'll eat out there you"

"Oh, right ok well then I will have to go and see her later"

"I think she'll like that. But I want to go and rest a little while first. I'm still a little tired from this morning"

"Oh really we'll just had to see about that" Sesshomaru said as he picked up Inuyasha bride style.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru put me down before someone see us!" he said but didn't really mean it because he wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and nuzzled into his chest.

"Oh my love why would I ever want to put you down? You look so cute when you do that."

"What?! I'm Not cute, I'm a guy and guys are not cute you know"

"Well Inuyasha you are cute to me ok, and beside I'm way you are not felling to well. I guess this morning was just too much for you"

"Hey, I said I was a little tired not that this morning was too much for me. You know it's just that we did it five times this morning"

"Well you had no problem with it"

"Of cores not I love you Sessy way would I have a problem with it?"

"Good because I love you too and this morning was just the beginning there will be a lot more tonight ok"

"Now I can't wait for tonight Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said blushing "same here love" Sesshomaru said before taking Inuyasha into a deep passionate kiss causing Inuyashato moan into his mouth. They were awoken from there kiss be one of the guards.

It turns out that they where to busy talking and being all lovey-dovey, to notice that they had somehow ended up at the front door. And the guard was opening the door for their guests who were early so this was a shock. To the guard, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku well he kind of know so he wasn't so shock as the girls and Shippo were. The guard was the first to speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha, your guests have arrived, is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked

"No thank you that will be all you may go back to whatever you were doing before good day" Sesshomaru said. Then the guard left. Sesshomaru was still holding Inuyasha in his arms then they turned to see Sango looking kind of worried. Then she started talking. "Sesshomaru don't hurt him just put him down" Sango said

"And why would I want to put him down?" Sesshomaru said while giving her a cold cool. "Sessy I think you should put me down so we can explain to them they need to know" Inuyasha said while nuzzling into Sesshomaru's neck submitting to him and only him. "Sesshomaru please" he whined and Sesshomaru put him down but he wraped his arms around Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what's going on? and why are you leting Sesshommaru hold you?" Shippo asked

Kagome was the next to talk and what she had to say well let's just say there weren't expecting her to say.

"OMG OMG you guys sooooooooo cute together. Inuyasha why didn't you tell us?" Kagome cried

**__________________________________________**

**End of chapter 2 thank you all for reading and please review**


	3. oh well should have seen that one coming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Dog Prince **

**The Door opens and she comes out of the deep dark shadows… also known as her bedroom...** Oh hey guys I'm back and so very, very, VERY SORRY it took me soooooooooo long to update and put up chapter 3 please forgive me. OK so the last time I updated was at my cousin's home I went for her older brother's high school gradations (he is older than me too, his sister and I are like the same age and the same month tooJ) and I stayed for most of the summer and then went to my other cousin's home like a week with my little sister. And then not to long after that my little brother broke my laptop and I couldn't use my dad's I was computer-less for a really long time, But my mom and dad got me a really cute little netbook for my birthday but it did not get here until like 2 months after my birthday. So I'm back now and with a new chapter hope you all like it and thank you for the reviews

"Specking"

'_Thoughts'_

The dog prince chapter 3: oh well should have seen that one coming

Kagome POV

The whole room was dead silent. Everyone was trying to take in what Kagome just said,

She was happy for them?

Did she really mean that?

Was she really telling the truth?

Well… what do you think, NO! No way _in _hell was she _happy_ for them. Inuyasha was suppose to love her damn it, Not Sesshomaru. She was furious, angry, and a little bit hurt to. She was going to do whatever it took to get him to love her. Yes whatever it takes.

'_But just look at him, he's so happy.' _Said the small voice in her

'_He really does look happy, happier then I've very seen him before.' _

He really did, with a small content smile that played upon his lips and there was so much love that shimmered in his eyes when he looked up at Sesshomaru, He just looked so alive.

'_He never looked at me like that or even Kikyo for that matter. He must really love him uh.' _

'_And that's all that matters right.'_ The voice said

'_Yes that's right, if he really loves Sesshomaru and is happy with him, then I am happy for them I'm his Best friend after all!' _

she thought with a smile, in truth Inuyasha really was more like a brother to her than a lover and it took seeing him with Sesshomaru to finally see that, So yeah Kagome really was happy for them. Good thing too!

"Um Kagome are you still with us?" Inuyasha's voice brought her back to reality. Quickly making up her mind to what would be best way to show that she was happy for them.

"Yeah I'm all here. I'm just thing, Oh Inuyasha I am just so happy for you, your getting married!" She said with a bright smile,

Inuyasha POV

"Do you really mean that Kagome?" She's not mad; oh she's really not mad about this whole thing. I don't know why I thought she would be I mean she is my best friend, so she would be happy for Sesshomaru and I. She not mad at me!

"But I'm a little bit mad at you, you know." She stated while slightly pouting,

Oh. Dear God. She really _is_ mad at me! She doesn't look angry but that doesn't mean a thing, she's going to sit me in to the other world for sure with Sesshomaru and everyone watching and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I automatically tighten my grip on Sesshomaru; he could sense my fear and subconsciously pulled me closer to him. So I braced myself for the worst as Kagome reopened to speak again. Please don't let it be as bad as I think it will be please.

"Mad? Why?" I asked before she could say anything

"You know why silly." She said now smiling sweetly at me.

"I do?"

"Yes I was supposed to get married first, Oh not that I blame you or anything these things just happen. Just a little thing called love." She said

"Kagome, You are happy for us" I whispered in shock, well not really but you know what I mean.

"Yes I am" she said as she walked up to Sesshomaru and me before taking hold of my free and hand holding it with both of hers. "You are my best friend and I will always be happy for you. I would have to be blind not to see it Inuyasha,"

"See what?" I asked

"The love that you have for him, and he has for you, I can see it in your eyes when you look at each other!" "Thank you, that really means a lot to me Kagome." I say while trying to fight back the tears that wanted to be unleashed,

"Now come here and let me give you a congratulations hug while I think of the perfect gift for you"

"But you don't need to do that Kagome" I said

"Fine but at least let me give you the hug"

"Ok"

I said as I went over to give her hug, it's kind of funny just how well things where looking up. But the second that she pulled me into the hug, she became engulfed in a deep purple light that eventually found its way and wrapped me up in it as well. It was such a strange feeling it was neither painful nor pleasant, it was a bearable feeling. I could also sense that Sesshomaru was getting every more worried with everyone else in the room. But before any of us could even begin to get what was happening the light got brighter and the last thing I expected to happen happened. The Rosary beads around my neck went flying off into every different direction of the room. To say the least I was just as shocked as everyone else.

"Now I really hope you like your wedding present Inuyasha because there it is nonrefundable!" she said as she held up one of her hands that had one of the beads that looked like a fang in it. "It's to remember me be when I go back home" she continued with a small smile, I felt like I was going to start crying I was so happy. I loved what she gave me.

"Thank you Kagome I love it. Thank you so much Kagome." I said as I pulled her into another hug. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on my back, when I looked up at him our eyes locked and I could see all the love in his that he held for me and he could also see all the love that I held for him. And in that moment I just knew that everything was going to be okay as long as I had Sesshomaru by my side to hold and protect me that I could make it through any and everything.

Suddenly the door burst open and we saw the last person we thought we'd ever see.....our older sister


End file.
